


we'll meet in the spring

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: It’s 2026 and Tyler runs into the last person he ever expected to see on a business trip.





	we'll meet in the spring

Fishing his room key out of his jeans, Tyler pushes up his glasses slightly, rubbing at his eyes. 

He’s exhausted. Between the five hour flight and immediate two and a half hour meeting practically as soon as he landed in New York, Tyler can’t wait to collapse into bed. 

Tyler fumbles with his key as he approaches the door, and it slips out of his fingers before he can tap it against the lock. 

“Tyler?”

He freezes in a squat, fingers centimetres away from his room key. 

_No way,_ He thinks. _It can’t be._

But he’d recognize that voice anywhere, even if it’s been years since he’s heard it in person. Besides, the several times a week he hears it on the radio keep him from any attempt to forget it altogether. 

Tyler scoops up his key, twisting around to see Troye standing a few feet away from him down the hall. 

His hair is back to its natural brown now and he’s managed to fill out in a way that the photos Tyler sees online don’t do justice. Tyler decides that age is a good look on him. 

“It _is_ you!” Troye says, taking a step forwards. 

“Hi,” Tyler sputters out. 

“It’s been awhile,” Troye says. 

“It has.” Tyler feels his brain slowing down, like a thick fog decided to settle in his skull. 

It really has been a long time since they’ve seen each other, and even longer since it’s just been the two of them. 

“How are you? What brings you to New York?” Troye’s voice is kind and he keeps taking little steps towards Tyler. 

“I’m okay,” Tyler says. “I’m here for work. Doing LGBTQ talks in different schools. This week I’m in New York, next week I’m in Pennsylvania, then Ohio…” 

Tyler trails off as Troye nods, taking another step closer to him. He’s so close, Tyler can smell the citrusy-sweet scent of Troye’s aftershave. 

_Pull yourself together_ , he chides himself. 

“What are you doing here, Troye?” He asks, feeling the fog start to clear from his brain. 

“Work, too,” Troye says, taking another small step towards Tyler. “New York seems to be where it’s at for me right now.” 

“Right,” Tyler says, nodding. 

There’s a moment of silence between them. It’s oddly comfortable, and Tyler takes advantage of it, wondering what might happen if he addresses the unspoken words between them.

“So,” Tyler swallows before continuing. “So are you free right now? Did you—did you want to catch up?”

He holds his room key up between them, nodding his head towards the door behind him. 

“I’d love to catch up,” Troye says, a huge grin stretching across his lips. 

Tyler smiles back before twisting to unlock the door. 

*

It’s half past midnight. They’re sweaty and sticky, desperately in need of a shower. 

Tyler didn’t think his night would go like this. Not that he’s complaining, though. 

They talked for hours. It was so much more raw and profound than anything they’d ever talked about years ago, when Troye was still an—albeit mature—teenager and Tyler was still trying to make sense of his adult life. 

And then—and then they both leaned into each other and Tyler’s headspun. 

It makes no sense. _They_ don’t make any sense. It’s been years since they’ve seen each other in real life, and even longer since they’ve been entirely alone together. 

And yet, Tyler hasn’t felt like this before. The passionate fire that burns in his chest when he kisses Troye is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Tyler tries to think back to how it felt when they shared drunken kisses in his apartment all those years ago to see if he felt even an inkling of what he’s feeling right now. It’s no use though; that was more than ten years ago now and they were both so drunk. 

Not that it matters, Tyler decides now, pressing his clammy palm into Troye’s and lacing their fingers together. It doesn’t change how he feels now, and it doesn’t change the fact that despite his utter fatigue and need for time to recharge alone, he’d just had some of the best and most intimate sex of his life. 

“We—we were so stupid,” Troye says, pressing his right leg against Tyler’s left leg. 

“What?” Tyler asks blearily.

“We’ve been right in front of each other this whole time,” Troye continues. 

_Oh_. 

“Yeah,” Tyler laughs loudly, unable to contain himself. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Troye lets out a little laugh of his own before training his eyes on their intertwined hands. 

“So what are we going to do then?” Troye asks quietly. 

Tyler looks down at their hands, then up at the wall facing him. 

There’s abstract art on the wall. He can make out the faint shape of a flower in the red and green streaks of paint. Its petals are twisted and contorted near the middle, and flaring out at their ends. It looks like it’s ready to burst into full bloom, like spring is only a week away and it wants to explode with new life. 

Tyler looks back down at their hands. 

“Let’s start over,” He says. Troye looks up at him. “New beginnings. Let’s do what we should have done over a decade ago.” 

Troye smiles, barking out a delicate laugh. 

“Alright then,” Troye says, untangling his fingers from Tyler’s. “I’m Troye. It’s so nice to meet you.” 

Troye hold his hand out to Tyler. 

Tyler takes it, flashing him a polite smile. 

“Hi Troye. I’m Tyler,” As Tyler shakes his hand, Troye bites his lip, grinning wide. “It’s really nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I had to get this out of my system (but also it's 2018? What am I doing??). My lovely beta convinced me to post this (because she was also a huge troyler shipper back in the day), so you can blame her and alittledizzy's troyler anons for making me think about them again. Anyway, troyler was an actual intense otp of mine that lasted for about a year or two before phan came into my life, and there's still a little fiery piece of me that is dying for them to be together. This is definitely random as heck, but it was oddly cathartic to write, so silver linings I guess. 
> 
> The title is from "the good side" by Troye Sivan (because I couldn't help myself).


End file.
